Atomica Cobalt
100px Atomica Cobalt is a Fright-Mare, created when a Nightmare purposely crashed into a dream of a Mutant, Oxford Junko. Biography Personality Atomica is a very bitter and resentful creature, in part as the result of her transformation into a Fright-Mare. She has extremely low self-esteem, but is too proud to ask anybody for help, or even let them know that she's hurting in the first place, so she masks this facet of her personality off unless she is alone. To others, she seems to be haughty and intimidating, although her more than mild paranoia is evident even to them, as she's always fearful of what everybody is thinking, scrutinising her every action. Appearance Atomica is an icy blue-complexioned Fright-Mare with a black coat and glowing green hooves, which are seemingly 'filled' with the same substance contained in the tubes run around her body. She has teal and violet hair which is short, and shaved on one side, and cyberlox threaded through the hair of her tail. Her wings are bat-like, but with a fishnet-like mesh forming the webbing, and she also sports small striped horns, and gauged, pointed ears. Gradient biohazard symbols trail down her back right leg. Her eyes are her most striking feature, as right eye is a shade of medium-green, whilst the pupil of her left eye is a large ionizing radiation symbol. Although it may resemble a cosmetic choice on Atomica's part, this is in fact a 'natural' and permanent feature. Her vision in her left eye is slightly worse due to this, but she is able to 'see' various types of radiation with it as a trade-off (not that she ever makes use of this ability). In terms of garments, Atomica wears a black PVC corset-top with neon green mesh and lacing up the front, and deep violet, sparkly faux-fur legwarmers on her two front legs. History Prior to her transformation, the Nightmare that would become Atomica was very proud and vain, admired by many (although not for her personality). She considered herself above all others in terms of appearance, a prime example of the dak beauty their kind is known for. However, growing envious of the beautiful new forms of those who had transformed into Fright-Mares, the Nightmare intentionally sought out the most vibrant and beautiful dream she could discover in order to purposely crash into - although little to her knowledge, the source of this dream was the Mutant, Oxford Junko, resulting in her transformation into the mutant Fright-Mare she is today. Dream Building The dreams that Atomica creates are, more often than not, nightmares. Full of psychedelic and mind-bending imagery, they often feature strong motifs of body horror and disconnect from ones' own physical form, reflective of her own mental state.Fortunately, she is only able to create these experiences for those of mutant lineage, of which there aren't too many. Relationships Family Oxford Junko, being Atomica's patron monster, is technically her relative. Although she will never meet him, she holds a deep-seated and undeserving grudge towards him for being 'responsible' for what she is today, and for some time attempted to plague his sleep with nightmares, only to be stopped by her fellow Fright-Mares. Friends Aegis Krome - Despite the fact that Atomica was almost certainly one of those who bullied Aegis prior to both of them becoming Fright-Mares, Atomica has come to appreciate her cold, unquestioning nature, and, in a way, this lack of confrontation has developed into an odd relationship of sorts. Romance Atomica was used to attracting attention in the past, and although she longs for it today, her self-esteem is too shattered to accept a relationship in the present day. Enemies Not quite an enemy, but Atomica is wary of fellow Fright-Mare Webzealia Weaver, as she is aware of the latter's perfectionist nature. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Random Facts about the Character, * their origin/inspiration Category:Characters Category:FMDMarch19 Category:Tess-Fabled Category:Fright-Mare Category:Females Category:Dream Pastures Category:Hybrid Category:FMD Winner